


All that's real has faded

by amitylourry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Divergent (Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Divergent, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry was too but what are yah gonna do, I was just playing with canons really, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis was originally going to be amity but yolo, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, ashton as an abnegation yeah, based from the movie rather than the books, harry - Freeform, i might write something about them later who knows, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, that being said I kinda involved the book a little bit, there's some side Lashton but idk it's very small, this has a lot of tags I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitylourry/pseuds/amitylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is a dauntless born divergent and he's afraid, but he sees Tris as an equal rather than a threat. Louis on the other hand is a candor born dauntless initiate with an attitude. He may also be his lover. </p><p>Or</p><p>When shit hits the fan after Harry passes initiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's real has faded

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic that I've felt comfortable publishing! *hooray*
> 
> A big big thanks to Gabs for the confidence boost that inspired me to create an account and post this and a huge thanks to Jazz for the convo that lead to many head canons- thus this beauty was born. Big love to you both xx. 
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously- I own none of the book/movie series mentioned in this fic, nor the celebrities mentioned and their respective bands. (Is that how disclaimers work?)
> 
> Title's based from the lyrics of Ellie Goulding's song "Under Control" (well sorta)
> 
> any hoo
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this !!

*All in Harry's POV*

In Dauntless, the final day of evaluation is finally upon us. All the hard work might just pay off. We've all been through our fear landscapes, eagerly awaiting our results. I'm in the cafeteria with Liam and Louis, my feet tapping impatiently on the ground as I play with the remains of my chocolate cake.

"What is it with you dauntless and cake? You're worse than that boy from Amity!" Louis protests, childishly punching Liam in the shoulder as he downs his 2nd slice of the huge chocolate cake the dauntless born and initiates had been sharing.

"Oi. Don't mock my former faction, and you certainly don't mock Niall." snaps Luke, as he fiddles with his now second lip ring.

"S'not my fault that he's more glutton than amity." Louis sasses. "Glutton? Really?" Liam says, his mouth still full of cake.

"I can see why you didn't fit in Candor." Luke teases, "You're a bit too honest for people to handle."

"Oh, comebacks!" Louis rejoices. "I can see why you left Amity." Louis teases back.

Meanwhile, I'm lost in my inner conflict. I'm a divergent, but I can't be. I'm a dauntless born, I can't be divergent; it's just not normal. I only know of one initiate that just might be the same.

Tris Prior. My main evidence of this is that she seems to be excelling in every aspect of the training the initiates do (aka being subject to louis' admiration over her sudden ability to adapt).

A stiff usually doesn't make it past first stage, let alone rank first amongst the other initiates. But none the less, I'm a Dauntless, as far as anyone knows (even louis). It still worries me however.

"Are you alright, love?" Louis asks, a slightly concerned tone in his voice, as he rests his arm around the back of my waist.

"Yeah." I lie.

"You're not, I can tell." Louis says, looking at me worried.

"I'm just nervous." I reply. What I just said isn't a lie either. I'm nervous for both myself and Louis.

~~~~

Max, the dauntless leader, starts his speech and the dauntless manifesto. Honestly, I've heard it enough to recite it word by word. Fortunately, he's reciting the shortened version of the manifesto, which is a relief to not only myself, but the look on louis' face looks pleased that he's almost done speaking.

"Dauntless-born and initiates, here are your rankings." He says, stepping away. The rankings are as follows:

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Harry

4\. Marlene

5\. Peter

6\. Christina

7\. Will

8\. Luke

9\. Louis

10\. Liam

My beliefs of Tris being a divergent have been proven through this result- very rarely has a stiff ever ranked first over dauntless born. I also notice that Liam and Louis were very close to not making it through. My dauntless born status should cover my divergence, for a while anyway.

My thoughts are instantly interrupted.

"Harry, babe, we did it!" Louis rejoices, pulling me into a fond embrace.

"Now i'm a Dauntless, just like you!"

The space between our mouths is making me go wild, so I take the opportunity and close the gap and pull him into what I want to be the longest kiss we'll ever have. Our lips move almost in sync despite the adrenaline and excitement we're both feeling. It feels like ecstasy as Louis' chapped, thin lips move gently on mine as we both whisper 'I love you's between catching our breaths.

"Some one's getting in tonight!" Luke coos, obviously referring to us.

"Oh shut up Luke." Louis laughs, flipping him off.

~~~~

I laugh along side him, planting a kiss to louis' forehead, as we enjoy a moment of just us. A divergent-dauntless and a dauntless.

The peace doesn't last long however, as we're called to receive some sort of tracking device. I'm standing in line with Louis, his hand in mine as we observe the people in front of us. The tracking device is inserted through a serum to the neck of course.

"I just went through a bunch of fucking needles to the neck, and now I need another one?" Louis complains under his breath.

"I guess this will be the last one" I whisper back.

"I bloody hope so." Louis whispers, giving my entwined hand a firm squeeze. When it's Louis' turn, he asks what's in the serum that makes it that "awful colour". He never got an answer but the tracker serum was injected in that time so it wasn't like he going to get an answer anyway.

The pain that the injection caused is sudden yet gone in an instant for me, yet it seems to hurt Louis for a lot longer for some reason.

Could it be my divergence?

"Harry, babe, my neck's hurting so much." Louis moans. And not in the good kind.

"I swear, the Dauntless are trying to kill me with all these needles."

He falls asleep oddly a few minutes after, which is unlike him, but it had been a big day, so I'll give him some slack.

~~~~

I'm woken up suddenly by Louis, which is also very out of sorts for him, as I'm the one who's usually waking him up. He seems to be dressed, and his life filled eyes are now blank and expressionless. I notice people getting dressed, slowly, and in sync.

"What's going on Lou?" I whisper. He stares at me blankly, holding out what looks to be a uniform. So I quickly get changed and follow everyone out. Everyone's moving in sync, and I don't know whether I should follow this rhythm or not. I see a guy who looks just as perplexed as I am.

He gets shot on sight after asking a Dauntless leader what was going on. The serum. It doesn't affect me, and it obviously didn't effect him either. My mind flashbacks to my aptitude test.

~~~~

"You're divergent. They can't control you." the test handler told me.

"What?"

"You're a threat to them." She whispered, as she looked to her sides in a paranoid way.

"Who's them?"

"I can't say." She says, trying to keep me quiet.

"You must choose one the factions to hide in, and don't let anyone find out about you. "

"But what was my test result?"

"Dauntless." She said. "And Amity, and Erudite, and Abnegation."

"What should I do?"

"I've logged your result manually as Dauntless. It's up to you, Harry." She says, guiding me out the door.

~~~~

This serum was made to filter out the Divergent people in the faction. The Divergent can't be controlled. That's the reason that guy was shot. He was Divergent. They can't control me.

~~~~

I look for Tris, to see if she's confused by any of this. I don't see her face, but she's moving in sync with the others as well. Have I misjudged her? Or is she trying to act in sync too? Everyone grabs the guns in sync and I'm struggling to keep up.

~~~~

The train ride is heart breaking. I don't see any life in Louis' face, nor any of the other people surrounding me. We stop and all get out in what looks to be the Abnegation faction grounds. A Dauntless guy fires a shot at an abnegation walking by. Now, I'm not one to like a stiff, but I wouldn't ever consider killing one for no reason.

Are we invading Abnegation?

The crying and screams of Abnegation citizens fill the air, mixed with an over ruling PA speaker repeating the words:

"do not resist."

It's like a nightmare, reawakened. I notice Louis is no longer by my side, and I'm freaking out. I can't let it show, or else they'll know I'm divergent. So I slip away ever so slightly into a side street, where I know no one will find me. As soon as I feel as I'm alone, tears start forming in the corners of my eyes.

I can't do this. I can't simply sit here as thousands of Abnegation are killed for no reason. No matter how bad we are in terms of relations to this faction. It could be my divergence playing conscience here, but I don't care. I don't even hear the footsteps that come near my way. I thought I was completely alone. Apparently not. I hear a gun being loaded. I turn and I freeze.

It's Louis.

~~~~

I freeze as he goes towards me. He holds a gun up to my face. I don't know what causes this, but I'm acting on instincts alone from now on.

"Louis." I say, weakly,

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you?"

He stands still, staying lifeless.

"Louis." I speak again.

"I love you." He charges towards me, pinning me down, and I know it's not him doing this.

"Louis." I groan, trying to hold him off.

"This isn't you!" I would have easily been able to push him off, but the serum has given him more strength than I thought. He punches my jaw, and it _hurts_.

"Louis..." I whimper.

"I know you're in there some where."

He punches my nose this time, and I feel blood rushing out of it.

"I love you Louis." I say, despite the amount of pain I'm in.

"It's okay." I say, as I feel a mixture of blood and tears going down my face. He holds the gun up to my temple, expression blank, he freezes when I say "I love you."

I continue.

"I know a man in there, the most beautiful man in the world. He changed my life, gave me a sense of comfort in all this madness. His name is Louis Tomlinson. And I know he would never hurt me, on purpose that is."

I laugh softly as I think of the first day we met at choosing day, after he had chosen Dauntless.

~~~~

"You guys are trying to kill me I swear." he exclaims, observing in disbelief as I climb up the bridge support to reach the train tracks.

"Well come on then," I say, holding out my hand for him to grab for support as he climbs.

"I don't need your help, you know." He says as we're climbing up.

So I let go, and he slips slightly, nearly falling off. He makes it up though, and when he does he punches my left arm.

"You twat!" He snaps, in disbelief as he crosses his arms.

"You said you didn't need my help!" I say, rubbing my sore arm.

"I didn't mean you could let go without saying something!" He huffs.

"Well if you thought that was bad, you're going to love the train." I say, with a mischievous grin.

He punches my sore arm again, playfully.

"Can't wait." He swallows.

~~~~

"I know that you would never hurt me, Louis." I continue.

"I love you."

I see tears streaming down his face but the gun is still held firmly into my forehead. I notice the tracker flashing from his neck, and Louis' almost gone again, finger on the trigger. I must take it out some how, and then I remember the knife that comes out of the gun handle.

I'm thankful that I still have my gun in hand, as I pop out the handle and take out the knife. "Louis." I say, throwing myself into his arms suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I love you." And right as he's about to pull the trigger, I slit the part of his neck where the tracker is and pull it out. I hear a cry of pain, only identifiable as Louis' and I know, he's on the way to coming back. Though, when I look at his neck again, I notice I've cut quite deep into his neck. It's bleeding, and I can't stop it. I hear his faint crying as I hold him close.

"It's okay." I say, hushing him.

"I love you, it's okay." I carry him over my shoulder, as I try and find shelter somewhere.

~~~~

It's dark, and probably unsafe to stay here forever, but it's shelter none the less. I set Louis down on the ground. He's still bleeding, but he's unconscious now, so at least he's not suffering. It's painful to look at him, in this state. I can only hope he comes to soon.

I hear noises in this place though, and I'm suddenly thankful that I kept a gun. I shield Louis, as I hold my gun steady. The noise comes closer, and I'm scared. The light shines on the person, an abnegation boy, and judging by his appearance, a nurse, about my age in looks. I'm lucky that abnegation has nurses. I don't even care how odd it is that some nurses are guys right now. I lower my gun.

"I won't hurt you. I swear on my life." I say to the bot, who is shocked by my appearance.

"I-I already know that, because the Dauntless that have been killing people, they don't speak." He stutters, observing my injuries.

"I need help." I say,

"Don't worry about me though, " I speak.

"I need help with my.."

"Your boyfriend? The guy lying down?" He finishes, looking at Louis.

"Yes, please" I beg. He examines louis' condition, and tears off a bit of his own shirt sleeve, and wipes the excess blood around the cut.

He takes out a small bottle, and puts a few drops of the liquid from the bottle right where the incision is, and I watch it bubble and fizz. If Louis were conscious right now, he'd be in a lot of pain. He takes some bandaging from a notch in his belt. I'm amazed what the Abnegation nurses carry with them, really.

"Can you cut this with your knife, please?" He asks politely. So I take the knife out of my gun, I observe that it had been stained with Louis' blood. I flinch at the sight.

"It's okay, I'll do it." He says softly, taking the knife from my hand. "Could I get you to hold the bandaging out straight for me?" He asks, whilst cleaning the knife.

I hold it out straight and he swiftly tears it apart from the roll with the knife. He sticks the bandaging down over the incision.

"Thank you," I say, hugging him, "Thank you so much." I say, tears starting to form again.

"Being a former Amity has it's perks." He says, patting my back, "Now let's tend to your injuries." He says, letting go.

"What's your name? I want to thank you properly." I ask, as he observes my injuries.

"Ashton." He says, taking the dropper from the bottle he used on Louis and dropping a few bits on the spot where Louis' fist had met my nose. It stung like hot coals on skin. I try to hold in a scream for pain, for the sake of our safety.

"Sorry." He says, dropping a few drops on my jaw.

"Forgot to tell you that it stings a bit."

"You don't say." I groan, trying not to scream. Right now I feel like punching a wall out to distract me from this pain. It's almost unbearable. He puts his stuff back in the notches of his belt.

"Thank you, Ashton." I say, somehow finding a smile.

His face goes pale, and I hear guns loading behind us. I turn around. Liam and Luke have found us.

"...Luke?" Ashton calls out. Luke fires a shot that Ashton just misses by ducking.

"He's gone, Ashton," I say, with a tone of sadness.

"We need to go." I continue, rubbing his shoulder as he hold back tears.

He picks up Louis, and throws him over his shoulder as I knock Luke out with my gun and we both run, Liam hot on our trail. Ashton is strong, for an Abnegation. But he's struggling to keep up. So I fall back behind him a bit and Liam fires a few shots that we only just dodge.

The next shot he fires gets me in my left leg. I almost falter. Pain surges up my body. I can't stop running. If I stop, I'm as good as dead. Ashton trips over.

I need to decide quickly or we'll all be dead.

I hold my gun up and aim for the tracker. It might be a missed shot, but it's worth a try. I shoot and I thought I got him, but instead it hit the middle of his throat. He drops to the ground, silent.

I shriek. I just killed Liam. I killed him. I killed a living breathing person.

Ashton pats my shoulder.

"We have to keep moving, mate." He says, throwing Louis back on his shoulder. So we keep running.

I spot a train nearby. It's the only escape we can get at this moment, so we need to catch up to it and fast. "That train! We need to get on that train!" I exclaim, running towards the train.

Ashton slams his hand on the "open" panel and the door opens. He throws Louis on, before getting on and helping me up.

The pain from my shot-at leg instantly triples the moment I sit down.

"Lucky for you, I'm here hey?" Ashton jests, as he tends to my leg, removing the bullet.

It hurts. It hurts like hell. I don't hold back, as I let out a painful scream, not caring who hears it.

"The bullet's out, so that's a start, yeah?" Ashton speaks, as he throws it out the door.

"You might need to rip the part of pants surrounding the injury for me to clean it. " I do what he says, and he uses what looks to be the last of the stuff from his bottle on my wound after cleaning it from the ripped parts of the pants. The pain from the liquid was even worse than the bullet being removed, as I let out a painful cry.

"We're all done now." Ashton says, patting my hair, as he sits beside me.

I hear two voices, drawing closer. The light catches them. It's Tris and Four?

~~~~

"Harry?" Four calls out.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Don't tell me." He replies "You're a Divergent too?"

"I guess I am." I answer.

"And him.." Tris says weakly, her eyes brimmed with tears, as she tightens her grips Four's arm tighter, motioning to Louis.

"Is he a Divergent?"

"No. But I removed the tracker's effects from him." I speak, dull toned.

"With force."

"Force?" Tris asks.

"He slit Louis' neck." Ashton speaks.

"How is he still alive?" Four asks, observing Louis, passed out next to Harry.

"I saw Harry take shelter, and he asked for my assistance upon my discovery." Ashton replies, holding up his bandages.

I hear a soft voice stir next to me.

It's Louis.

I kiss the top of his fore head softly as he regains consciousness. 

 

"Harry?" he says, soft and broken as he slowly opens his eyes.

 

~~~~

I don't know what's going to happen next. But we're like the factionless now. Seeking refuge. But as long as I have Louis, I don't care what happens to us.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was my first fic! Hope you liked it! (I'm new to this end note thing and fic posting, if you can't already tell- there's bound to be a few mistakes in my writing I'm sorry)


End file.
